Love is Love
by h2ogirl25
Summary: Zane proposes to Rikki Chadwick and she doesn't know what to do. She loves him but is not sure if she's ready for marriage, it's only been 3 years since becoming a mermaid. Is she ready? Read and Review! My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

" Love is Love!"

"Rikki? Is that you?" a voice very familiar like Zane's asked. "It's me, Zane Bennett." He stopped, waiting for a reply.

"Hi…" She stopped. "Zane?" I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Okay, let me get this straight…you show up two years later after you break up with me and expect me to be happy to see you?" I lifted my eyebrow.

"Well, no! I was just coming to say hi and catch up but never mind. Oh! I am engaged to Miriam so why would I want you?" Zane scoffed.

"Zane!" I said in a loud voice. "Congratulations! But don't come here and expect me to be happy for you. Heck, I'm sorry for you. Miriam's a stuck up air head…I'm sorry you got stuck with her." I yelled at him.

It was silent and finally Zane said something,

"Rikki, I've loved you for ages but you were too stubborn to see it, Okay? So, sorry I came to say…." He paused. "I love you." It was silent again.

"Rikki, You mean the world to me and if you will take me back I will love you always."

"But what about Miriam?" I asked.

"Oh, she doesn't love me…she loves my money." He said.

"Well she always drooled over the things you got her." I said.

"Yeah. She likes Nate."

"WHAT? But you are engaged to her!" I yelled.

"I know, how could she love my best friend? She only loves my money." He replied calmly.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, she always flirted with him." I shrugged.

"Well what I'm trying to say….Rikki….well, will you marry me?" Zane eyed me curiously.

I paused for a second, trying to take in what he had just asked me. He was moving a little fast for him to be just getting back. I don't know if I liked it….

"Zane, let me think about it. I mean, it's been about 3 years since we became mermaids and I just don't know. I need to talk to the girls, okay?" I told him.

"Okay." He said with a smile, "I can wait for a girl like you."

"Good! Because this will take a while. We're not talking days, we're talking weeks. 'Cause if it's not okay then….it's a no. Is that what you want?" I asked.

"No, of course not. Take your time!" He said loudly.

"Thank you …. Zane." I grinned.

His chocolate eyes looked at me intently and I grinned on the inside at his handsomness. Maybe I was ready for marriage. But this was all coming at me so soon! I didn't know if I could handle this all at once….

"No problem, we'll wait." He shrugged.

She smiled at him and he smiled back, melting her heart in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God, he shows up two years later no notice at all?" Emma asked, shocked.

"But I told him it could take weeks; not any time soon." I told her.

"But you have to say yes, he loves you!" Cleo said happily.

"Yeah, I know but still….I don't know…" I said to them. They just didn't understand how fast this was all coming at me.

"Well waiting is smart." Said Emma.

"But it might be a yes…..should it?" I asked them questioningly.

"Do what you think is right, not what other people think." Said Emma.

'"Thanks Em." I said to her.

"No problem, always happy to help." She smiled.

"Well we better get home, full moon tonight." Cleo said.

"Yeah, I almost forgot!" I exclaimed.

"Look, want to crash at my place?" Cleo asked us.

"Sure." Emma said.

"Sorry, I have to think a lot about the proposal. I don't think I'm going to make it." I told them.

"Well okay. Come for lunch tomorrow at least?" Cleo asked.

"Okay, okay fine. That'd be great….but…..can I bring a guest?"

"A guest as in….. Zane?" Emma smirked.

"Maybe…yeah…" I grinned. "But I might not because he hasn't told Miriam. Until he tells her, forget it."

"They probably share the same bed you know?" Emma bit her lip.

"Okay, ugh…I can't picture that…" Cleo looked disgusted.

"Yeah, me neither. It gives me indigestion….thanks for helping." I glared at her but smiled at the same time.

"Look it's 7:00, better get home; it's full moon time." I said.

"But he better break up with Miriam by Sunday. It's already Friday so he only has 2 days." I told them.

------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I went by Zane's to see if he'd broken up with Miriam yet. I knocked on the door lightly, waiting for someone to answer it. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming to the door as my heart started fluttering. Hopefully Zane would answer it.

"Rikki?" Miriam answered the door, looking disgusted at my presence as I looked the same at her.

"What are you doing here?" She looked me up and down.

"No, no, the question is what are you doing here?" I said to Miriam, the little brat.

"Look, is Zane here?" I asked quickly and angrily.

"No, I woke up and he wasn't there."

I thought to myself, Oh God they really do sleep together. Ugh…..

"Miriam, do you know where he is?" I asked quickly and angrily again.

"No, and even if I did why would you want to know?" She asked.

"Look, when he gets back tell him to call me." I sighed.

"Bye." I said angrily to her.

As I walked away Zane came up the sidewalk and asked, "Rikki, what are you doing here?"

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HER?!?!?!" I yelled at him.

"But Zane the question is, what is she doing here?" I looked disgustingly at him.

"She's only here 'cause she—"

"Save it Zane. Don't waste your breathe like you did when you told me you loved me." I interrupted him.

It got silent for a minute as I sighed in frustration.

"Rikki, I wasn't wasting my breathe when I said I loved you. I really do love you." He said in a calm, sweet tone.

"Well alright, Miriam is inside. Why don't you just go tell her now?" I tried to have serenity.

"No, I'll do it tonight. I promise." He told me.

"Okay, I believe you." I sighed. But did I believe him?

We smiled at each other and walked on the beach side by side, hand in hand. Suddenly a drop of water from the ocean waves got on me.

"Zane! HELP!" I yelled at him.

Thankfully, we were in a quiet spot on the beach where no one was around. If they had been I would've been in a lot of trouble.

"Here's a towel." He threw it at me but it was too late.

"Thanks. Love you." I shouted as I swam off.

"Love you too." I barely heard him as I went off in the ocean.

------------ - - - - -- -- - - -

(Zane's POV)

"I just love it when she does that." I smiled to myself.

"Lewis, is that you?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Zane." Lewis said, "I thought you were in the USA?"

"Yeah, me and Miriam went."

"Oh, you and Miriam? I thought you and Rikki were engaged…"

"Yeah but I still haven't told Miriam. Rikki had to go to you know…" I pointed to the ocean.

"Hey, do you still have the Zodiac? 'Cause if you do then could you maybe take me to Manko to see Cleo?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him.

"Because you can take me to Manko… I need to talk to Cleo."

"Oh, sorry. Ya'll are still on?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering… maybe I can take you to Manko on my Zodiac."

"Okay well we're here, go find your girlfriend." I said later.

"Just give me 10 minutes, okay?" He asked.

"Okay." I grinned.


End file.
